Timma in Wonderville
by Tallest Silver
Summary: My fancharacters and some of the real ones from IZ get mixed up in a big jubilee that is...WONDERVILLE! (A parody of Alice in Wonderland) CHAP. 1 up, more coming soooon! Pweez R&R! ^^;;


A/N:Hey hey hey! I've decided to take up my opportunity on another fanfic, this time it's "Timma in Wonderville!" I'll have pictures posted up at my gallery soon enough so that u can get a clear picture of who the characters are, but for now, please R&R and I hope u enjoy the story!!! I ALSO DON'T OWN THE REAL INVADER ZIM CHARACTERS, JUST JEST, SCOOT, QUARK, TIMMA, JIPH, YORK, AND SPIKKIT!!! Don't kill me. . .*shrivels into a corner*  
  
"HEY QUAAAAAAAAARKYYYYY!!! WHERE'D YOU PUT THE.THE THING THAT I'M LOOKING FOR!?!?" Timma shouted, her voice echoing through the halls of AIIP headquarters. "UH. . .I THINK IT'S ON THE COUNTER NEXT TO THE THING YOU WERE LOOKING FOR YESTERDAY!!!" Quark's voice echoed back. "OKAY!!!" Timma screamed unnecessarily. She scanned the exceptionally long counter, first one way, the other. Suddenly, she squealed in glee, as she scooped up her plushie look-alike. It was like a smaller version of her, and she hugged it tightly, skipping to the living room. She jumped over the headrest of the couch, falling comfortably in her side of the seat (everyone could tell it was hers because it was the messiest side and that part of the couch was covered in orange and black pillows). Quark, from the other end of the couch, looked over, "You know, you've really gotta drop the little kid act now and then, Timma. . ." The orange-eyed Irken looked over at him, "But. . .but it's fun! It beats being serious all the time!" "Yea, but still, you're almost NEVER serious. It's creepy, y'know?" Quark replied. "Oh, and I suppose it wasn't immature and creepy when you were hitting on me that night last fall. . .?" Timma asked, now glaring at him. "Hey! I told you never to bring that up again! Besides. . .I was drunk. . .I'd never ask a skinny little girl like you to 'accompany me in my room for the night'. . ." Quark snapped. "WELL APPARENTLY YA DID AND I HIT YOU OVER THE HEAD WITH A CHAIR!!!" Timma yelled, standing up on the couch and staring down at him. "Chill out!!! Jeez, you've gotta learn to GROW UP!!!" Quark hissed back. With that, he left the room, mumbling now and then, and a slamming door could be heard a few minutes after that. Timma scooted back to her part of the couch, snuggling into a burrow-like place she'd made with the pillows. "Hmph. . .grow up. . .who does he think he is anyway, huh?" she asked, looking at her plushie and coiling one of its antennas around her finger. Timma stuck out her lower lip in a pout, closing her eyes and curling into a ball. She hugged her plushie and sighed, as she slowly dozed off.  
  
"OH MY GOD THIS WATCH ISN'T WORKING!!! IRK ONLY KNOWS WHEN AND IF I'LL MAKE IT IN TIME NOW!!!" Timma jumped up in fright, rubbing her eyes and looking around. She peeked behind the couch, and almost fell over at the sight before her. Quark was dressed in bunny ears with a cotton tail, and whiskers on his cheeks. He was impatiently tapping a watch as he paced back and forth, only stopping now and then to put the watch up to his antenna to see if it was fixed. "Quark. . .? What the HELL are you doing!?" Timma asked, trying not to laugh at his appearance. He looked up, eyes widening, "I'm late, I'm late, for a very important date!" "With whom may I ask, Mr. 24/7-Pimpin'? (for lack of a better name. . .)" Timma asked, jumping in front of him. "No no no no no! It's not that kind of a date, I've got places to go, and by all means I must GO NOW!" Quark replied, sweeping past Timma down a hallway next to the TV. Timma quickly chased after him, "You still didn't answer me clearly! Where are you going!?" "I can't stop to tell you, I'm already late!" Quark shrieked, taking a sharp turn down another corridor. (Side note: AIIP headquarters has a LOT of hallways to different places. . .yep, it's like one big maze.) Timma swerved around the corner, but Quark was nowhere to be found. ". . .Now where'd he go. . .?" she asked herself, slowly walking down the corridor, clutching her plushie tightly. She didn't notice that Quark was now following behind her, nor did she notice the hole in the middle of the floor before her.  
  
". . .I wonder where he could've go-AAAAAAAAAAAGHHH!!!!" She suddenly slipped down the hole, throwing her plushie as she went. "Heheh. . .she's so gullible. . ." Quark snickered, jumping in after her. "CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP!!!! I'M GONNA CRASH AND IT'S GONNA HURT AND I'M GONNA DIE!!!" Timma shouted as she plunged head first down the dark hole, tears streaming from her eyes. Suddenly, she found herself upright, her black and orange striped sweater puffed out like a parachute. ". . .Huh. . .? How'd that happen. . .?" she asked herself. "Thank Irk you stopped shouting. . .it was hurting my ears. . ." Quark mumbled, bunny ears twitching as he floated down next to her in a sitting position, legs crossed. "Quark! What is the MEANING of this!?" Timma snapped, looking over at him. He turned upside down, "Nuff'n. . ." "But. . .everything has to mean something, because if it was nothing, then I would still be asleep in the living room. . .this is a quite dizzying conversation. . ." Timma said, holding her head in pain. "Mm. . .hmmm. . ." Quark smirked, trying to take a peek under Timma's puffed-out shirt, but to no avail. She whacked him across the head with her fist, "You impure pervert!!" "Heheh. . .nothing gets by you. . ." Quark laughed, and with that he sat back upright, giving Timma a bow and plunging down the hole past her. ". . .He's gotten stranger. . .but. . .HUH!?" Timma stopped halfway through her sentence when she saw objects beginning to appear around her. A miniature voot runner, a couple of S.I.R. plushies, a mirror which she passed by with a flipped upside-down reflection of her, and a few other odd objects. Suddenly, she swiftly fell to the floor, landing with a thud on her rear end. "Ow. . .Now where am I. . .?" She asked herself, getting up and looking around, rubbing her tooshy.  
  
The walls were orange, and the floor was a black and orange checkerboard. There was a table and chair, and next to that on the wall was a tiny black door. She knelt down next to it, poking the door knob, which looked uncannily like a poorly drawn stick figure's head with one strand of hair at the top. (Mm-hmm. . .Happy Noodle Boy) "PEANUTS, PEANUTS! SOME LIKE THE SALSA SPICY!!" it shouted, making Timma fall back in fright. "W-What the hell are you!?" she asked. "A door knob in a cake! BITE ME, OH UNHOLY ARMPIT WAX!!!" the happy noodle knob replied. "Well. . .I think I'm a weeeeee bit too big to get through the door. . .so what should I do. . .?" Timma sighed, looking around once again (the atmosphere made her quite confused). "DRINK THE FRIGGIN' SLURPEE!!!" the knob shouted. "The slurpee? Well. . .I am kinda thirsty after that whole ordeal. . ." She looked over at the table, and suddenly a grape slurpee appeared on the table. "Ooh! Slurpeeeee!" Timma squealed, picking the rather tiny cup up with two fingers. She took one sip, and SHOOMP! She was almost as tiny as the keyhole in the door! "Oh my. . .I didn't wanna be THIS small. . .!" she said to herself. It was then that she caught glimpse of a tiny crevice in the door. "Hm. . .maybe I can fit through there. . .thanks for your help, Mr. Noodle-Man-Knob-Thingy!!" she shouted, squeezing into the crevice. "BZZT, OINK, CHEERIOS!!" the knob replied. 


End file.
